1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to containers with a sealing mechanism.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are containers that utilize a thin film seal to keep contents either moisturized or isolated from moisture. For example, wet moisture wipes that are used to clean floors or other surfaces are stored in a container that has a lid. Generally, when manufactured a film seal is included across the top of the container to form a moisture tight barrier. In use, after removal of the lid, the film seal can also be removed and the moisture wipes can be accessed. However, the film seal is not reusable and thus, the lid now forms the only barrier between the container and the outside of the container. In general, the lid does not provide a seal even after being placed back on the container. This leads to the moisture wipes becoming dried out. A similar problem exists with any liquid product, tea, coffee, or any other product that is moisturized or should be isolated from moisture.
Thus, a container that can provide a seal after removal of a thin film seal from the top of the container is needed.